


Club Sandwich

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Slice of Life, Student Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Beacon Academy lacks student clubs, much to team RWBY's dismay. Here's how they changed that state of affairs.





	Club Sandwich

### Club Sandwich

“What brings you all here today?”, Professor Ozpin asked to the four students arrayed before him in his office atop Beacon Tower on a warm Wednesday afternoon.

“There's something we'd like to ask you,” Yang started. “We found out recently that the other three academies all have student-run clubs for various things – from practical things such as martial arts and cooking, to pastimes like reading and amateur films.”

“I see,” the headmaster replied thoughtfully. “I surmise then that you all want to start some up here on the campus?”

“We do indeed, as do a few other teams on campus,” Weiss said, handing a maxi-scroll to Ozpin for his perusal. “Here's the initial proposals we have in mind.”

Ozpin pored over the suggestions for a solid few minutes, before responding. “I will have to take this to the staff for a vote, and make amendments if necessary, but I'll offer my thoughts on it all the same.”

“Fair enough,” Blake responded.

Ozpin cleared his throat before starting. “The mixed martial arts club suggestion is a solid idea – and I'm fairly confident that using one of the team sparring rooms between six and nine in the evening every Monday and Friday won't go amiss with the other staff. Professor Port would be pretty keen to oversee the thing, I should expect.”

“Sweet,” Yang replied calmly.

“And while I'm not sold on the merits of a book club, the request to use the reading room within the reference section of the library on Sunday afternoons is quite reasonable. I'm not sure that'll need supervision from any teachers _per se_ – the library staff can deal with any noise complaints.”

“Fair enough,” Blake acquiesced.

“However,” Ozpin continued, “I'm not sure about the film and am-dram clubs. What do you intend to do with them?”

“Well,” Ruby started, “the film club could make instructional videos for primary academy students, to give them some pointers for careers as a huntsman. Amongst other things, of course.”

Ozpin nodded in concession. “That _is_ a pretty good idea, Miss Rose. So long as you exclusively film on the weekends and do the writing and editing solely in free periods, I'm certain Professor Goodwitch would allow you to use the computer lab near her office for the latter purposes.”

“Done,” Ruby confirmed.

“As for the amateur drama club, Professor Ozpin” Weiss responded, “it would give the school the ability to stage musicals and plays based on the history of Remnant, along with other productions. After all, artistic expression is something worth preserving and protecting, as we're all told when discussing the Great War.”

“That's true,” Ozpin allowed, stroking his chin. “I tell you what; if Doctor Oobleck agrees to monitor it and aid in the historic works, I'll give the am-dram club a three month trial. The rehearsal schedule of Wednesday evening in the auditorium and Saturday morning in the gymnasium's yoga room would synchronise with his timetable, and I expect to see historical stuff predominantly throughout the trial time. After that, if all goes well, I'll allow more artistic leeway.”

“That's a fair call,” Weiss agreed. “When should we expect a decision on the clubs to come through?”

“I'll send an email to you within an hour or two – I've got a staff meeting in half an hour.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Ruby chirped as she and her team-mates arose from their seats and began to leave.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

“... and that's the list of proposed student clubs for Beacon. Do any of you approve of these?”

Professor Port beamed. “Well, I'm _most_ assuredly down to supervise the fighting club. I've always said that if one's weapon is lost or damaged in battle, some hand-to-hand skills can prove useful. Maybe we could also look at environmental weaponry, like metal pipes and thick branches of wood, and practice with the use of staves or something.”

“That's a goer, then,” Ozpin noted as he jotted down the approval. “What of the book club idea?”

“It's reasonable,” Professor Peach allowed. “The reference section reading room isn't used normally, so it can be done without disrupting other students.”

“Fair enough,” Ozpin agreed as he continued to write in his notepad. “What of the am-dram club suggestion, Bart?”

“I'm positive we can pull it off,” the historian promptly responded. “Weiss has a keen mind for history, and I look forward to working with her on that front in such a capacity. Even though I'm not as well versed in music as Miss Schnee is, I do have some theatrical experience which could help on that front.”

“Good to hear. Now Glynda, you have something to say about the film club?”

Glynda looked apprehensive at this. “Well, to be honest, I'm not sure we have much need for a film club at a Huntsman Academy. _However_,” she added with a finger raised, “I do think that the master class suggestion is a reasonable justification for a trial run – I may even help Miss Rose scope out the lessons that she wishes to teach. If it works, then we can see about more artistic endeavours.”

“Perhaps a collaboration between the film and am-dram clubs in the future?”, Oobleck interjected.

“That's a possibility,” Glynda allowed.

“So we're all in favour of the proposals?”

“Aye,” the faculty chorused.

“Very well.”

As the other staff began discussing revisions to disciplinary measures, Ozpin pulled out his scroll and sent the following missive to Ruby.

_The faculty fully approved of the student clubs. I'll give you and your cohorts all of next week to organise and recruit for the clubs, so you can start in earnest the following week._

Barely a minute later, the reply came.

_Awesome! We won't let you down, Professor Ozpin!_

The headmaster smiled to himself; he somehow knew this wouldn't go awry.

* * *

_Beacon Team Sparring Room 3, Monday Evening_

The inaugural meeting of the Beacon Bruisers MMA Club was packed to the rafters, with dozens of students from the various years coming in after the recruitment drive the previous week. Once the last few stragglers made their way into the sparring room, Port began to speak to the throngs.

“Greetings everyone, and welcome to the Beacon Bruisers! Before we get started, I'd like to take a moment to introduce the four instructors, each of whom have mastered a specific type of martial art. First, we have Yang Xiao Long, who will go through the ins and outs of Valean kickboxing techniques – especially footwork and punching. Next, we have Nora Valkyrie, who's earned a 1st dan black belt in Mistralian Judo skills; she'll be covering evasion, dodging and throwing.

“Third, we have Yatsuhashi Daichi, and he's responsible for instructing wrestling – especially the Atlesian variety. He'll work you lot over on strength and conditioning, and teach attrition and endurance in the fighting. And last, we have Sun Wukong, who holds a 4nd Dan black belt in Vacuan Karate; he'll be going over acrobatics and kicks, along with the use of improvised weapons.”

Polite applause emerged as the four stood up and flanked the professor.

“While each of the skills covered will be useful towards the art of fighting Grimm when your weapon's lost or out of commission,” the portly hunter continued, “the official tournaments I intend to conduct with the other three academies will feature these disciplines – if any of you are intent to compete in that, let one of the instructors and me know as soon as possible, so we can train you in one of those specialisations.

“But there's no shame in doing this solely to improve your fighting skills, either. As for me, I'll be on hand to referee any official matches and/or tournaments we undertake, along with administering first aid to any who need it after the duels. Now, I'll hand you all over to Yang Xiao Long for the initial skills assessment.”

* * *

_Beacon Auditorium, Wednesday Evening_

A smaller crowd, no larger than forty in number, convened at eight within Beacon's Auditorium.

“Welcome everyone,” Dr. Oobleck started, “and thanks for attending the first meeting of the Beacon Players. First off, I'll need to divide you all into the various groups that we'll require. Raise your hands if any of you can play musical instruments?”

Four people raised their hands in response.

“Very well; you four will report to Jaune Arc, who will be overseeing that area. Can anyone do sewing, carpentry or painting?”

A larger group responded this time, with seven hands rising up.

“_Splendid_; Coco Adel will lead you in the costumes and design wing of the Players. Now, do any of you lack the ability to sing, dance and/or act?”

A couple of hands awkwardly snaked upwards.

“In that case, I'll have you two learn how to operate the lighting system under my tutelage. Those who can act will report to Scarlet David, who's volunteered to be the director of the productions – as will the lighting operators. Weiss Schnee, meanwhile will oversee the singing and dancing – the latter on Saturday mornings, at the yoga studio within the gymnasium.”

After taking a swig of his coffee, Oobleck continued.

“Now, the first production we're doing as a group is a musical about the Great War's resolution, _The Epic of Ozymandias_ ...”

* * *

_Computer Lab 11A, Saturday Morning_

Nearly twenty people swanned into the computer lab under Goodwitch's watchful gaze. Ruby had arrived there half an hour earlier, in an effort to start scoping out the masterclasses with the combat professor's input.

“Hello everyone!”, Ruby called out. “Welcome to Beacon Blockbusters!”

Goodwitch gave Ruby an incredulous look, which Ruby promptly ignored as she continued to speak.

“As you all know, we're going to start filming a series of master classes for people attending Signal Academy, and maybe the other primary academies such as Sanctum. We've got a schedule arranged for the shoots and concepts, and I'll ask Professor Goodwitch to hand them out.”

As the professor did just that, Ruby continued to speak. “When it comes to the filming side of this, we need to figure out a few things. These include choosing a squad of five camera operators, five editors, and a rotating cast of instructors.”

“If I may, Ruby,” Sage interjected, “wouldn't it be wiser to have a consistent presenter, along with a rotating guest host with each master class?”

“I could do that,” Pyrrha offered. “People would take more notice of this advice if it came from someone like me, after all.”

“That's a reasonable suggestion,” Ruby admitted, “though I won't force you into such a role.”

“It's OK, really,” Pyrrha reassured.

“As for the more artsy ideas I have in mind,” Ruby continued, “Fox has volunteered to start writing some short films for us to make, and I intend to aid him in directing and editing them. Not only will that require actors and camera operators, but we will also need to have a team of people specifically for editing and -”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Scarlet burst in.

“Sorry I'm late, Ruby,” he breathed as he collapsed into the chair.

“How come you've joined up for film club?”, Ruby asked with some confusion.

“Well, my only rehearsal for am-dram is on Wednesdays when I direct the play,” Scarlet continued between breaths. “Jaune and Weiss are drilling the musicians and dancers today, so I'm free to join in here like our actors, of which half a dozen are present. I can also help co-ordinate joint efforts between the two clubs if needed.”

“That's excellent thinking,” Pyrrha replied gently.

“And something I'll note for the record,” Ruby agreed. “The next thing to run through is the use of the editing software on these computers ...”

* * *

_Beacon Library Reference Reading Room, Sunday Afternoon_

Compared to the other three student clubs that sprang to life throughout Beacon, the initial gathering of the Beacon Bibliophiles was a refreshingly low-key affair. As it turned out, Blake hadn't been able to find more people than the three studious friends she'd originally entrusted to help with the club.

However, there was a novel solution at hand, as Blake realised when Neptune came in. He awkwardly carried a laptop, a small camera and a pair of figure-of-eight microphones – along with a book bag carrying the selections that he and the other members were reviewing this week – and dumped it all on the table.

“What's all that in aid of?”, Velvet asked.

“An idea to counteract the low membership,” Neptune answered. “I figured that if we recorded a podcast about the sorts of books huntsmen and huntresses read, it might make for good listening – especially on a Sunday afternoon – and it could warrant more interest.”

“That's not half bad, Neptune,” Blake conceded with pleasant surprise evident in her tone. “Not least since we're all bringing something different to the table, genre-wise.”

“You're certainly correct about that,” Ren affirmed. “Between my fondness for drama and horror, your love of romance, Velvet's affinity for comedic work and Neptune's predilection for sci-fi, we've got enough breadth to appeal to anyone.”

“Indeed,” Neptune agreed, while plugging the microphones into his laptop. As he set up the camera feed and recording software, Blake began to sift through the books and dole them out to their respective reviewers. Ren, meanwhile, poured out four glasses of tea while Velvet doled out the biscuits.

Neptune then mounted the microphones on their stands, and placed one between Blake and Ren at one end of the coffee table, while he had the other one between him and Velvet, who sat opposite. After testing the levels and setting up the camera feed, Blake began the impromptu podcast.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

The applause erupted as the last note of The Epic of Ozymandias belted out of the screen, with the cinematic efforts of the Beacon Blockbusters having depicted a masterful performance by the Beacon Players, as shown to the audience within one of Vale's premier cinemas. Ozpin, who sat in the audience with Glynda, teared up slightly as he realised how useful the student clubs had proven to be.

He enjoyed listening in to the Beacon Bibliophile Podcast every week, finding it a calming backdrop to filling out paperwork and grading tests. He'd heard Port rave about the successful tournament against Mistral that transpired last month, where Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie managed to respectively achieve gold medals in their disciplines.

And after tonight, he _finally_ understood the merits of having a film and am-dram club. Judging by her expression, Glynda likely felt the same way that he did.

“By the way, Glynda,” he casually started as the audience began to file out, “see to it that team RWBY be formally thanked by me when the school year's out.”

“I wouldn't think of doing otherwise, Oz” the disciplinarian replied with a smile, already imagining Ruby's reaction to the flowers and chocolates coming her way.

* * *

**A/N: I wish I had the time to write more of this before swanning off to Melbourne next week. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one.**


End file.
